Even If
by RiMi-chan
Summary: A brunette transferee hops into Kitahoro High, but, with a hidden agenda in mind. Miaka Jane Evans wanted to see Sawako and Kazehaya's love story first hand and is determined to put them closer. -COMPLETE-
1. Thursday: An Old Friend

…

Even If.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"H-Hey, Ayane-chan."

"What is it, Sawako?"

"I need some advice.." Sawako muttered out nervously. It was just the two of them walking home from shopping. Chizu was with Ryu in his house, doing something probably Ayane and Sawako didn't know.

"What kind of advice?" Ayane asked while Sawako kept her head down out of embarrassment.

"U-Uhm.."

"Hmm. Love advice, right?" Ayane grinned at Sawako.

"Y-Yes!" Sawako lifted her head and looked at Ayane. But, it seems that Ayane's guess made her cheeks redder.

"You're so cute." Ayane smiled.

...

"So, what is it about?" Ayane proceeded as she stopped walking and placed her arms on the rail of the bridge they were about to cross.

"Uhm," Sawako began,

"I'm starting to think that Kazehaya is better friends with other girls in our school."

Then,

Ayane laughed at her.

"W-What? Did I do something wrong? I'm so—"

"Nah. You're just jealous, that's normal for the first three months." Ayane explained with a smile.

"B-But, sometimes he just...doesn't talk." Sawako mumbled.

"He's just having some shy moments, Sawako." Ayane looked at her troubled friend, who looked like she had other things in mind.

Ayane smiled as she continued walking,

"Come on, we have to give Chizu her share of miniskirt."

"Mm, okay!" Sawako replied as she followed Ayane's lead.

"And, don't worry about a thing." Ayane said, even though Sawako didn't seem to notice.

"He loves you, and that's all you need to know."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Eh? It's your birthday today?"

Chizu replied with a smile,

"Yep!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ayane forcefully shook Chizu's shoulders,

"We should've bought something better for you, Chizu."

"What's better than a miniskirt?" Chizu looked at what Ayane and Sawako brought her for not attending their 'shopping day' together, yes, a red miniskirt.

"H-H-Happy Birthday, Chizu-chan." Sawako bowed politely in front of Chizu.

"Eh? You don't bow in front of the birthday girl!" Chizu corrected her.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry!"

"No. It's fine. Don't apologize. Geez." Chizu scratched her head out of embarrassment.

"Look," Ayane then pulled two small packages from her bag,

"We got one for me, and one for Sawako too."

"Oh? Sawako too? I wanna see!" Chizu said in glee.

"B-But.." Sawako began to protest, and yet,

"It's my birthday today, Sawako-chan. Can you at least do what the birthday girl wants?" Chizu pleaded, then..

"O-Okay, Chizu-chan! I'm gonna wear my miniskirt!" Sawako's already moved by Chizu's words and was already close to tears.

"Aye. Come on, let's change." Ayane pulled Sawako out of Ryu's room and towards the bathroom.

Chizu landed on Ryu's bed and flipped her phone open.

"Do you mind if I invite Kazehaya over?"

"Mm. Go ahead." Ryu simply replied.

"This is gonna be fun." Chizu chuckled as she typed down a few letters into Shota's phone number.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Uhm.." Sawako came out with her printed pink shirt that matched the yellow-ness of her miniskirt.

"Do I look okay?"

And, if you narrowed it down to her legs, it still looked pretty even with her high socks on.

"Hmm. Try the other shirt we bought." Ayane observed her stature as Sawako hurried back and changed again. Ayane, on the other hand, had her daily sweater on 'cause it really matched her hair and her orange miniskirt.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Does this look good to you, Ryu?"

"Mm."

"..."

".."

"Come on! At least say something!"

Ryu stared at what Chizu wore already, her red miniskirt. After a few breaths,

"It looks nice on you." Ryu averted his eyes back to where he was reading.

"Really? Well, it does look nice.." Chizu herself stared at the piece of clothing. Then,

_knock. knock._

"I'm coming in."

The door slid open, and in goes Kazehaya.

"Happy Birthday, Chizu." Kazehaya greeted his childhood friend as he sat next to Ryu.

"Thanks." Chizu smiled.

"Hmm. I wonder what's taking them so long."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"U-Uhm. I'm a little bit nervous, Ayane-chan." Sawako mumbled as the two of them stood in front of Ryu's bedroom door.

"Don't worry, Sawako. Everything's gonna be fine—"

"S-Sawako?"

"K-K-Kazehaya?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a miniskirt." Ayane pushed Sawako to sit beside Kazehaya. But the two of them still looked redder than usual.

...

"S-So, what do y-you think?"

"About what?"

"The miniskirt.."

Kazehaya managed to say a reply, but it looked like he was too shy to say it with their eyes connecting.

"It looks cute."

"Oh."

Ayane sank back beside Chizu,

"I guess we're still at turtle-pace mode."

"Huh? Oh, Sawako and Shota.." Chizu concluded.

"I wonder if they kissed each other yet." Ayane looked at the two lovebirds. It seems that it was back to normal shyness. Well, history repeats itself, at all.

"Probably not."

...

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

Ayane felt her vibrating phone in her bag as she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Ayane-chan~! I need your help."

"Oh, Miaka. Just wait a sec."

Ayane placed her phone down for a moment,

"Hey, entertain them for awhile. They're your guests after all."

"Okay!" Chizu turned to her three friends as Ayane got her phone and went outside Ryu's room.

"Let's play a game!"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Mia-chan. Nice to hear your voice again." Ayane leaned on the wall near Ryu's door, talking on the phone.

"You too, Aya-chan."

"So, what's up?" Ayane asked.

"Hmm. I ran out of ideas, you see."

"I think I'm not the right person you should talk to, Mia. I'm not good at that.."

"I don't think so. I want Sawako and Kazehaya's love story."

"Eh? Since when did you become interested?"

"Since Winter Break when you began to talk about them to me over the phone."

"Oh, right." Ayane slapped her forehead in self-realization.

"So, I'm planning to transfer to Kitahoro High tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow already?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I stay over at your house for the mean time?"

"Sure. But.."

"But what?"

"Do you think it's a bit rude to break through their privacy, personally?"

"Ayane. I swear I won't break through. I'll earn it. And besides, I remember you saying that they're a little bit 'slow' now. So, I'll twist the plot for you."

"What will you do?"

"Don't worry. I'm still not sure. But, I'll say it when it's certain."

"Just make sure you won't ruin their relationship, okay?"

"Yes, Ayane-chan. But, there's something I'm worried about.."

"What is it?"

"I hope your class has an extra desk and chair when I transfer there."

"Of course there is. Wait. You're worried about _that_?"

"Oh, Ayane-chan. I have to go. I still need to pack some things. Later!" the voice hung up as Ayane closed her cell phone.

"Always cramming, huh." Ayane sighed as she entered Ryu's bedroom once more.

"What took you so long, Yano-chin?" Chizu asked as she viewed her set of cards. Sawako and Kazehaya were playing with Chizu while Ryu proceeded on his sleeping session with his bed.

Ayane smiled lightly,

"I just talked with an old friend of mine."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

Sooo, what do you think? Was it okay, or maybe not? I don't mind, but please do review what you thought of this chapter. Whether positive nor negative, it's fine. *smiles* Anyway, chapter 1 comes with chapter 2. So, you can read what happens in the next day. Enjoy~


	2. Friday: Miaka Jane Evans

...

Even If.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Good morning, Sawako!"

"Good morning, Chizu-chan."

Then, the classroom door suddenly slid open.

"I've beaten you again, late mornings!" Kazehaya blurted out, some strands of his hair out of place.

The class reacted with a bursting laugh as some of the boys of class 2-D already formed a circle around him. It was a brand new semester and that means, a new seating arrangement. So, it's back to their usual seating arrangement, just like last year. Although, the other seat next to Kazehaya was empty up to now. According to Pin, that seat was...

_reserved._

"Hey, did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Kazehaya's been much hyper since Sawako and him started dating." Some girls outside the room mumbled to themselves as they saw Kazehaya at class 2-D's door.

"Do you think it's better that way?"

"Well, it might prove that she is good luck after all."

...

"Good morning, Sawako." Kazehaya greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Kazehaya." Sawako replied as Ryu sat behind her.

"Hey, Sawako." Chizu faced Sawako, who had finished placing her things on her desk.

"When will you start calling Kazehaya by his first name?"

"Eh? U-Uhh.." Sawako nervously played with her fingers,

"Is that necessary?"

"Well," Ayane gave thought to it as well,

"Kazehaya calls you by your first name."

"Oh."

"I wanna hear you say it." Kazehaya smiled lightly at Sawako as he looked at her.

"O-Okay.." Sawako turned her head at Kazehaya's directions,

"S-S-Sho—"

...

"Okay! A brand new semester, a brand new life!" Mr. Arai, also known as Pin, their homeroom teacher, laughed as he entered the classroom with a bang. Also, there was another student following him.

"And a brand new classmate too!" Pin patted the new transferee while the she managed to smile. She had long, wavy brunette hair, with one pigtail at her left side. Her body frame looked fragile, but not thin. And, she has a good body shape too; nice arms and legs, quite a busty upper body and her slightly heart-shaped face topped with a pair of red-square framed glasses.

"Okay, sweetheart. Introduce yourself."

The brunette lady with hazel eyes sighed as she let out a small smile,

"My name is Miaka Jane Evans. Half Japanese and a transferee from St. Matthew's University back in Scotland. Japanese is my original language and I learned English when my family went back to their original country. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit their 'British' accent, so sorry for ruining your expectations."

The class fell silent while Ayane dropped her head on her desk.

"Too much unnecessary information, Mia." she groaned silently.

"Okay...Ms. Evans. Take your seat there, next to Kazehaya." Pin pointed out the chair next to a black haired guy. Miaka motioned a small nod at Pin and went to her seat.

...

"Rise, bow!"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Aya-chan~!" Miaka had built up all her excitement this past hour, resulting to her abrupt hugging towards Ayane during class break.

"Woah, easy." Ayane gratefully hugged Miaka back.

...

"You know each other?" Chizu asked.

Miaka broke away from Ayane while Ayane herself answered Chizu's question.

"Yeah. We were best friends since middle school."

"But, I thought she was a transferee back in Scotland?" Chizu asked, once again.

"Well, that's just last year, Yoshida-san." Miaka said, smiling a little bit.

"How did you know my name?" Chizu said, slightly surprised.

"Uhh," Miaka muttered, looking at Ayane.

"Sources, I guess."

"Hello. I'm K-Kuronuma Sawako." a long, black haired girl offered her hand towards Miaka. Kazehaya was smiling too, and it looks like he motivated her to go for it.

"Nice to meet you, Kuronuma-san." Miaka shook Sawako's hand as Sawako stared at her.

"You too, Evans-san." Sawako tried her best to smile back.

"Oh no, Kuronuma-san. Just call me Miaka. The 'Evans' thing is just a bother." Miaka explained as Sawako's eyes widened. You know what that means..

"But.. We're not yet frie—"

"Nah. That's fine." Miaka patted Sawako's shoulder.

"O-Okay, M-M-Miaka-chan.."

"I told you she's nice." Ayane placed her arms across her chest.

"But her outer sweetness reminds me of someone bad, Yano-chin." Chizu wondered.

"Don't worry. I've known her ages." The two of them watched Miaka as she made friends with Ryu and Kazehaya.

"So, Kazehaya." Miaka placed her hand on his desk while her other hand propped up her glasses.

"You have a girlfriend already?"

"Oh, that. You just met each other." Kazehaya blushed a bit.

"Oh! Sanada-kun?"

"No!" Kazehaya's face showed off 5 tinges of red which made Miaka chuckle.

"Nah. I'm just kidding." Miaka sat on Kazehaya's desk and looked at Sawako,

"This is a good view though. You can see Sawako in front of the window. And as you can see, her face glows with all that sunlight behind her."

Kazehaya looked at Sawako, and it proves that Miaka's statement was correct. Even Chizu's laughter stopped and looked.

"Uhh.." Sawako got lost inside of Kazehaya's eyes too, just like how lost Kazehaya was inside of hers. Her rosy cheeks were emphasizing her pale face.

...

"Shota."

Kazehaya smiled,

"I like that name, Sawako."

With that, the two got lost in love.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

Sorry if this was short. I mean, I can't think of anything more to add in this scene. I just thought that if I would add anything more, it would lose its fluffyness. *smiles* Anyway, I hope you like it and please do leave a review. :3 **Oh. St. Matthew's University is a fictional school. Nothing intended.**


	3. Friday Night: Uhh, Ramen Time!

...

Even If.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

_The same day.._

Chizu was walking back from the girls' restroom that afternoon, when she saw Miaka walking up the stairs from the second floor.

"Hey, Miak—" Chizu was about to greet her when she saw a bunch of students after her, calling her name. Instinctively, Chizu withdrew from Miaka and decided to hear them out for now.

"Miss Evans! Miss Evans! You're really here!" some bunch of girls ran towards Miaka. What they didn't notice is that Chizu was peeking silently from the 3rd floor.

"Can you sign this? And this too!"

"Oh! Mine too, Miss Evans!"

"Shh. Don't make any noises now." Miaka smiled as the schoolgirls faithfully nodded. Almost half of them wore glasses, just like Miaka.

"Now, I want you to do something for me, alright?" she then leaned in to them and whispered something to the girls.

"Ugh. I can't hear her." Chizu groaned to herself.

"And in return, I'll sign all of your papers and directly give you the newest series next year." said Miaka, looking quite excited as well. Without further ado, the girls gave another earful squeal.

"Okay, see you!" Miaka waved goodbye as she ascended to the third floor. Chizu immediately went back inside the restroom to hide. Yet, she can still hear the girls' last reply,

"Have a good day, Miaka-chan!"

...

"What is she, a woman saint?" Chizu mumbled as she walked back to their classroom.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Hey, Miaka.." Chizu finally got her sense to ask. The four of them—Sawako, Chizu, Ayane and Miaka were walking home from school. Since, Miaka told them she's going to stay at Ayane's house for the meantime and today is a day called Friday, then as usual, Chizu suggested Ramen time.

Back to business,

"Why were the girls squealing at you this afternoon?"

Miaka's eyes suddenly widened,

"You heard them?"

"W-Well, I was at the girl's restroom when I heard all the commotion." Chizu said, quite nervous.

"What kind of girls, Chizu?" Ayane asked while Sawako stayed silent to listen.

"Uhh, freshmen, I think.." Chizu wondered,

"And almost all of them wore glasses."

...

"The Book Club!" Sawako concluded, making the four of them to a stop.

"Yeah, that's it! The Book Club! Good thinking, Sawako-chan!" Chizu smiled at Sawako.

"The Book Club?" Ayane looked at Miaka, who wasn't looking at her other companions. Miaka turned to Ayane, and slightly twitched her head.

_As if saying no._

"Oh, that's nothing, Yoshida-san." Miaka tried to smile as they continued walking.

"That's nothing at all."

"Are you sure? Those girls acted like you're a saint. Aren't they your stalkers?" Chizu asked some more, beginning to feel quite curious.

"Not really. Maybe they're from my other school back then." Miaka replied as she shrugged her two shoulders.

"Don't worry. They won't come after me anymore." she looked away.

Then, Chizu felt something cold about her reply. Did Miaka glared at her? Or maybe she got irritated already? Was she, interfering something important? Chizu shook all of these questions from her head. No big deal, everything's fine, from the outside.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"The usual ramen, please!"

"Sawako and I will take that too."

"What about you, Miss?" Ryu's father asked the longhaired brunette who was sitting next to Sawako.

"I'll take the best one you have." Miaka replied, adjusting her position on her seat.

"That's a great choice, Miss...Evans?" Ryu's father stared at Miaka. Her eyes widened again, just like how it did a while ago.

"Yes, yes. You're Miss Evans fro—"

"Certainly. I am Miss Evans." she smiled, and so did Mr. Sanada.

"You know each other too?" Chizu asked, looking at Miaka again.

"Yes. Well, I met her when she was still living here, in Japan." Mr. Sanada placed Chizu, Ayane and Sawako's order on the front desk and the three of them gratefully received it.

"Her father usually visits this restaurant back then. And he would always bring his little sunshine with him."

"So, how's your father?" Mr. Sanada asked, concerned.

"He's doing great. Still as feisty as ever." Miaka bluffed while Mr. Sanada responded with a small chuckle.

"What? It's empty?" Chizu shook the water pitcher to check if there's still water, again.

"Sorry." a calm voice said as that same person carried a refilled one and replaced the pitcher Chizu's holding.

"You should do that before the customer notices." Chizu pointed out to the employee while pouring four cups of water.

"Ryu works here now?" Miaka asked, turning her head to the shop owner.

"Yeah." Mr. Sanada placed Miaka's ramen on the front desk,

"Here you go."

"Itadakimasu~"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Yep! That ramen was good!" Chizu patted her stomach in satisfaction as they walked up the wooden stairs.

"Yeah." Sawako replied, smiling.

"How about you, Miaka-chan?"

"It was nice.." Miaka mumbled. Sawako looked at her and saw that she was typing something on her cellphone.

"Oh, sorry." Miaka realized that Sawako was already looking at her and slid her cellphone in her pocket. Chizu herself led the way toward Ryu's room and slid the door wide open,

"Come on, it's Friday! Let's play Ryu's video game!"

...

"EH?" Kazehaya jumped out of Ryu's bed out of shock, all because of Chizu's over-enthusiasm. Plus, he's already playing the game Chizu's talking about.

"What are you doing here?" Chizu asked, pointing at the black haired sophomore.

"Ryu invited me over to test his game." Kazehaya clicked 'pause' and looked at Chizu's company. And the sight of Sawako made him blush a bit.

"What?" Chizu placed her hands on her hips,

"I'm the one who's suppose to do that!"

"We can play it together, Chizu." Kazehaya chuckled lightly as he maneuvered through the main menu of the game.

"G-Good evening, Shota." Sawako said as the four of them entered Ryu's room.

"Good evening." Kazehaya smiled as he patted the empty space beside him. And, Sawako did as she was told.

"Wait. Kazehaya-kun's first name is Shota?" Miaka asked Ayane, her face holding back a grin.

"Yeah." Ayane replied.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"In another language I learned, Shota there means boyfriend or girlfriend."

The room fell silent.

"And, if someone calls you that, it simply means that you're his/her boyfriend." Miaka finally grinned at Kazehaya, who got red before anyone else did.

"Hey, Mia-chan." Ayane elbowed Miaka's arm,

"Stop teasing them already." and was followed by a smile.

"Mm? Hey, Kazehaya-kun, Kuronuma-san. Is it okay for me to tease you?" Miaka asked, looking at the two lovebirds.

The room fell silent again.

...

"It's okay, I-I guess.." Sawako kept her head down out of embarrassment. Miaka's face enlightened,

"Kazehaya-kun..?"

"If it's okay with her, then it's fine with me." Kazehaya tried to focus at the game to hide his own embarrassment.

"Very well." Miaka gave a satisfied smile to the two of them and she sank back to the floor next to Ayane.

"See? I told you I'd earn it." she whispered to Ayane. But before Ayane could reply..

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

Miaka got her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller. Her face suddenly dropped in irritation.

"Sorry. I have to take this."

She then walked out of the room, like nothing happened.

"Ayane-chan," Sawako said, a bit shy.

"Does Miaka-chan have a boyfriend?"

"What m-made you think that, Sawako-chan?" Ayane asked, a little shocked.

"She reacted to that phone call like you did with your past boyfriend."

"Oh, _that_. But, personally," Ayane said, gazing at the door.

"I really don't think it's her boyfriend calling her, Sawako."

...

"Yes?" the brunette lady asked, as cheery as possible.

"Miaka Jane Evans. You are in big trouble here." the voice from the other side of the phone said in a low tone.

"Eh? I didn't do anything to make you use your big voice on me, Papa."

"Yes, you did. You ditched school."

"..."

"Where are you now?"

"Japan."

"Where will you sleep tonight?"

"At a friend's house."

"Is it a girl or a b—"

"Don't even think about it, Papa. It's Ayane's place I'm staying."

".."

"..."

"Come back home, Mia."

"After I finish what I need to do, then, I'll go home."

"What about school? Your classes are—"

"I can cope up with my studies, don't worry too much."

"Alright. Have it your way."

"Thank you, Papa."

Then, the other line hung up as Miaka sighed in relief.

"Hey." said a calm voice.

"Oh! It's you, Sanada-kun." Miaka managed to let off a smile,

"Chizu and the others are inside your room, I think."

"Oh." Ryu replied as the two of them entered the room.

But somehow, Ayane completely stared at them. Miaka raised her brow at her while Ryu sat beside Chizu.

...

"M-Miaka-chan !" Sawako called out,

"Do you have a b-boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Miaka's cheeks got partly red, well, most of it, actually.

"N-No. I don't have one."

"Oh," is all Sawako can say. Miaka sat beside Ayane again, then mumbled to her,

"Why did you stare at us, a while ago?"

"I don't really know either." Ayane shrugged.

"Eh~ Aya-chan is a meanie." Miaka buried her face between her knees as she hugged them tight.

"No, really. I don't know. Ryu and you just looked...different."

Miaka sighed as she turned her head to Ayane,

"Don't get me wrong, Ayane. You know who I really like, right?"

"You have a point." Ayane replied,

"And it's not like I was teasing you in the first place."

"Hah! I beat you first, Kazehaya!" Chizu's enthusiasm burned again.

"Mind another round, Yoshida-san?" Miaka stood up from the floor and sat on the bed. The game was simple, just a simple car race.

Chizu grinned as Kazehaya handed over the controller,

"But I won't go easy on you, just because you're a girl."

Miaka propped up her glasses,

"Likewise, Yoshida-san."

"That's Chizu-chan for you. We're friends now, right?" Chizu focused herself for the game.

"Right." Miaka smiled.

After cars were selected, the race eventually began. It was a route around an urban island, surrounded with nature, buildings, the deep sea and the golden sand. It has a nerve-wracking track and a total of 2 laps with the finish line on the beachhead.

_Beach._ The word itself echoed in Miaka's head.

"Hey, guys." Miaka began talking, although she still has her eyes fixed on the screen,

"Do you have anything to do this weekend?"

"Nothing really." Chizu answered foremost.

"Me too." and so did Ayane.

"Uhh. I think I'll ask my parents." Sawako said as she flipped her cellphone open.

"I guess, I'm free too." Kazehaya thought of a mental list of things to do during weekend,

"What's up?"

Miaka grinned as she made her ebony car drift a sharp curve, the sound of tires shrieking.

"We're going to the beach."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

There must be at least something going on in your head right now. First off, I'm sorry for the slow update. Now that school's finally here, it's gonna be quite a bummer. But, I'll still try my best to continue. My reason is one review per chapter. That's going to be my motivation to continue. Second is, some things here are going to be a bit _paced_. So, I'm also apologizing for that too. Anyway, I hope this didn't bore you much, 'cause this one's the longest chapter I've written so far. Well, as usual, I hope you like it. *smiles*


	4. Saturday Morning: Room Assignment

…

Even If.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"The beach?" Kazehaya asked in confirmation. One; there's no nearby beach in the town they were in. And two; he's gonna see his female friends in swimsuits, it's not like it _didn't_ cross his mind. And oh, my bad. He's a teenage boy, so he can't help thinking like that.

"Yep. The beach." Miaka repeated.

"Is there even a beach here?" Ayane asked, thinking of where this _beach _Miaka's talking about.

"Hmm. Let's see," the brunette stared at the screen, driving her car on a straight road.

"We can hire a boat to my beach hou—**Oh snap!**" but then she was surprised that her car already drove into a corner.

"Hah! One more lap to go!" Chizu cheered for the crash.

"To your beach what?" Ayane asked again.

"Beach house. Somewhere at the edge of Japan." Miaka naturally replied,

"If you don't want a boat, we can call a plane."

"A..**what?**" Chizu, Ayane and Kazehaya questioned in unison. Sawako was texting back her mother a 'thank you' for letting her go out with them this weekend while Ryu was dozing off, as usual.

"Yeah. A plane would be nice.." Miaka mumbled like no one responded, the others just sighed in ignorance.

"What if we couldn't afford the ride, Miaka-chan?" Sawako asked, but contrary to her question, she looked excited for the beach.

"No worries. It's all on me." Miaka said, smiling a bit. Chizu sat beside Ayane and nudged her shoulder.

"Is it just me, or is it Miaka telling undecided stuff like she's drunk?"

"Or maybe she's just playing a game." Ayane shrugged in agreement.

"Are we going to sleep there?" Kazehaya asked while Sawako instantly imagined a perfect sleep over with her friends.

"Hmm. I think that would be okay," Miaka replied, taking that sharp corner again,

"Okay! Almost at the finish line.."

Suddenly, the theme song of the game filled the room as 5 words lit up from the screen;

_Player 1 won the game._

"Oh yeah!" Chizu threw her fist high as she smiled.

"I think I'm getting old.." Miaka mumbled, frowning a little bit. Chizu then wrapped her arm over Miaka's shoulders and pulled Miaka close to her,

"You're just doing fine, Miaka-chan."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Okay. I'll just call you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Got that."

"Hey, Kazehaya! Take care of Sawako tonight, 'kay?" Ayane waved goodbye to her oblivious black haired friend as Kazehaya smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Goodnight!"

"See you tomorrow!"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

(The next day..)

"Woah.."

"I never really thought that you're saying it for real.

"I'm glad you like it" Miaka grinned..

After getting off the plane in a near city, riding a boat for almost an hour, they almost reached the _beach house_ Miaka was talking about. What stood before them didn't look like a beach house, but a villa. It has about 3 floors; the first for the lobby or living room, dining room, kitchen and a spare room, the second floor for rooms that would accommodate guests and the third for watching stars or getting some fresh air. The beach house was located on the top of a strong cliff. Nothing dangerous, as Miaka said. And, it's quite a trek towards there from the beach.

"Feel free to make yourself at home and enjoy your stay." Miaka unlocked the door and placed her luggage in front of the first floor's spare room.

"Just don't go outside by yourself, 'cause it's a forest back there."

"Miaka,"

"Yeah, Ayane?"

"You didn't steal this place, didn't you?"

"Of course, I didn't! I have the keys, here!" Miaka waved the set of keys on Ayane's face.

"That's why you stole it." Ayane laughed.

"Hey. What room should we take?" Kazehaya asked, dropping his luggage beside him. Sawako and Ryu did the same.

"Hmm. Speaking of that.." Miaka said, checking the keys if they're still intact,

"I only have 3 guest rooms, which has 2 beds each."

…

"What's the problem with that?" Chizu asked after doing the math.

"One has to sleep alone, because the room I'm going to sleep in is there." Miaka pointed the spare room beside the dining room.

"So..?"

"Alone, in an empty room. We're in an island, the only beach house beside a thick forest, on top of a cliff.." Miaka began while Chizu started imagining _those_ things.

"Is there a cave near here?" Ayane asked with a sly grin.

"Yes. Right beside the beach." Miaka grinned back.

"I kinda don't like that room idea." Chizu muttered nervously. Ayane knew that Chizu doesn't like ghost stories, but, who can resist Miaka's offer of starting it?

Oh well.

"Hey, Chizu. I heard that there's a lost spirit wandering through a thick forest around here. It's rumored that she died jumping off a cliff because her boyfriend left her. And she visits an old villa nearby which used to be their home. She checks its residents, one by on—"

"Yano-chin, stop it!" Chizu closed her eyes, covered her ears and hid behind Ryu's back. Miaka's grin grew bigger as she propped up her shining glasses.

"Now I know how Ayane-chan and Miaka-chan grew together." Sawako happily concluded as Kazehaya chuckled at their prank.

"I'll take that room." Ryu spoke up, looking at Miaka. Meanwhile, Miaka's evil grin turned into a soft smile.

"Sure. Go ahead." she threw the key number 3 to him while he successfully caught it.

"Whom am I rooming with?" Chizu asked nervously.

"You pick." Miaka replied as Ayane grinned again. She walked towards Chizu and whispered some.._things_.

"I'll go accompany Ryu in his room, Miaka." Kazehaya informed her as he grabbed his stuff and started walking upstairs.

"Wait a minute." Miaka motioned Kazehaya as she got the key number 2 and handed it over to Ayane.

"Ayane and Chizu are rooming together."

Sawako and Kazehaya's face both flushed down.

"You can't leave Sawako alone, or can you?" Miaka extended out her hand, holding out the key number 1 towards Kazehaya, who looked too nervous to receive it.

"It's not like you two are gonna do anything, right?"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

Gomen ne, minna-san_!_ For the late update, and the short chapter. Sophomore year's just started and things are beginning to heat up. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update again, but, I'm swearing to update next week. Thank you to **Miharu**(my awesome reviewer) who reviewed for my last chapter. Couldn't have posted this chapter if it weren't for you. *smiles and gives you cookies* Thanks for reading~


	5. Saturday: The Beach

**(A.N.)**

**Okay. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Monthly tests are just a pain in the neck and I can find more time to type. Anyway, the story will be experiencing a little siesta, in the progress, but it'll pick up its usual pace afterwards. Enjoy~ And sorry for the cliffy in this chapter, but I personally think that it's not a cliffy. *smiles***

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"U-Uhh…Of course." Kazehaya's cheeks went pink as he scratched his head.

"Okay, then. Settle your things there." Miaka smiled as she handed the key to Sawako instead.

"This will be fun.."

"Yeah. I know right?" Ayane's aura grew bigger as the two lovebirds went upstairs and eventually entered the room.

"Oh, just stop that." Miaka chuckled. I mean, they all wanted Sawako and Kazehaya to do something already. Get some improvement from their turtle paced relationship. It's just a little push, as Ayane would say.

After all of them settled down for a bit, Chizu suggested they should head out to the beach already. So much for adrenaline rush. And it was also decided that they should eat lunch at the shore. Just a little equipment here and there, then it was done.

"The sun's high up today, huh?"

"Uhh, Chizu-chan.."

"Yeah?"

"Is this supposed to go like this?" Sawako tried to tie Chizu's bikini strap under her shirt.

"Yeah. Just tie it into a knot." Chizu gladly informed her.

"Hey, Ayane!" Miaka called out, dropping the picnic basket on the wooden table they already assembled. She was wearing a thin, oversized shirt to cover her 2 piece swimwear while Ayane wore an unbuttoned white sleeved shirt over her swimwear as well. With matching waterproof makeup on.

"Yes. I know." Ayane responded as she finished opening the large umbrella near the wooden table.

"Is this all you need?" Kazehaya asked, after laying some beach equipment down with Ryu.

"Sawako?" Miaka asked in confirmation.

"Yeah. That's it." Sawako looked at what the 2 guys brought and nodded her head. At the same moment, Kazehaya finally took a good look on Sawako; she was wearing a light pink shirt and white shorts that was just under her knee. If you stared at her closely, you can see that she's also wearing a swimwear underneath and that it really matched her hair and her swimsuit. It was the way she looked like, the way she moved, the way she sparkled under the sun and the way her smile outshined the most. Then, Kazehaya melted.

"What are you suppose to do in a time like this?" Kazehaya turned his back and started talking to Ryu. But, he still tried to catch a glimpse of Sawako, who was smiling along with the other girls.

"Maybe you should go to her and say what you want." Ryu answered, ever so simply. Kazehaya's face burned even hotter because of embarrassment.

On the other hand,

"What should we do first?" Ayane asked, combing her hair and tying it.

...

"Beach volleyball!" Chizu concluded.

"That'll be okay." Ayane replied, finishing her ponytail.

"I second to that. How about you, Sawako?" Miaka did the same with hers.

"I d-don't know how to play volleyball.." Sawako mumbled, her head lowered enough to let her bangs cover her eyes.

"That's fine. I'll teach you how to score instead." Miaka smiled at Sawako, tilting up her head.

"Kazehaya! You do know how to play, do you?" Chizu called out.

"Play what?"

"Volleyball!"

"Oh. Yeah, I do!" Kazehaya replied while he and Ryu started fixing up the net with a few stones in hand.

"Well, let's get started!"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Pass up!"

"Yep!" Chizu made a flawless spike over the other side of the net, with Ayane almost catching the ball. But she didn't. Score.

1-0.

After some team-ups, Chizu ended up with Kazehaya while Ayane with Miaka. Ryu was with Sawako, who managed to understand the basic rules and scoring of beach volleyball.

Kazehaya served the ball, pulling off a spike towards Ayane and Miaka. Ayane blocked the ball, tossing it back while Chizu countered it, unintentionally making the ball fall down near the other side of the net. Miaka dived on the sand, hitting the ball upwards with her clenched fist and with Ayane finishing it with a spike.

1-1.

"You okay?" Ayane asked, lending a hand towards Miaka.

"Yeah." Miaka took it, patting some sand off her skin.

It was Ayane's turn to serve while Miaka took the front side. Ayane threw the ball with a spike while Chizu easily countered it. Miaka tossed the ball back, with Kazehaya in front of her, countering it. Ayane caught the ball again, hitting it back to Kazehaya. Kazehaya blocked the ball before it even made its way over the net, thus, another point for Team A.

"Team A wins for this round!" Sawako announced,

"Change court!"

The two teams went on to switch places, but, on the midway, Miaka pulled and clung on to Kazehaya's arm, bringing him back to Team A's side of the court.

"Kazehaya's mine."

"Hey! Kazehaya's my teammate!" Chizu protested, hands on her hips.

"It's just a game, Chizu-chan." Miaka grinned at Chizu.

"Come on. She's right." Ayane agreed, pulling Chizu with her.

"There's something different." Chizu muttered out silently, so only Ayane can hear her.

"There's something different with Miaka." she continued to stare at Miaka, who looked pretty different without her red-framed glasses on.

"There's nothing different, Chizu." Ayane assured,

"Maybe you just didn't know her long enough."

"I hope you're right, Yano-chin."

The game continued, as expected. The four of them made a good match, with Miaka and Kazehaya winning the second round. But, no one seemed to notice that Sawako felt uneasy because of Miaka's sudden possession of Kazehaya, nor did she let anyone notice it.

The rest of the day went by in a jiff. After lunch, prepared by Sawako and Chizu, they decided to do some more beach stuff; like Sawako being carried on the shoulders by Kazehaya as well as Chizu and Ryu. The goal was to push each other off the base's shoulder and let your opponent fall into the water first. Not to mention getting wet all over.

Then, there was seafood hunting. Catch some crabs or lobsters hiding underneath rocks or near the cave and it'll be your dinner. Ayane and Miaka managed to get a few, along with Sawako. But, nonetheless, Chizu's the bug catcher here when she was a kid.

All seemed well, after all.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

After dinner inside the beach house,

"I'll go wash up the plates." Chizu volunteered, carrying some of the used plates.

"I'll help you with that." Ryu agreed, getting some of the utensils as well. Ayane dropped on one of the couches and stretched her arms.

While Chizu and Ryu were cleaning up the dishes, Kazehaya was helping Miaka put the equipment used earlier back in the storage closet. As for Sawako,

"Shh. Don't make the plates ring so much." Miaka whispered to Chizu and Ryu while pointing Sawako, who fell asleep on the couch.

Kazehaya stared at Sawako again; she looked heavenly even when she's asleep and he can't help but adore her for minutes.

"Just carry her to her bed, Kazehaya."

"What?" Kazehaya mouthed.

"You heard what I said." Ayane stood from the couch and motioned Ryu that she'll help Chizu finish wiping the plates instead. Meanwhile, Miaka was cleaning the table.

Kazehaya sighed in defeat as he gently swoop Sawako in his arms, with Sawako making occasional groans. He carefully walked up the stairs and into their room.

"I'll just take a shower.." Ryu mumbled as he walked up the stairs as well.

"Hey, Miaka." Chizu called out, turning off the faucet.

"What's in the 4th room in the 2nd floor?"

"4th room?" Miaka repeated, thinking of how she'll be able to answer that question,

"It's a family secret."

"Family secret?" Chizu asked once again.

Yeah. Collections of our family." Miaka replied as she gave a long yawn and stretched her arms.

"Sorry. I think I'll be going to bed now. Just turn off the lights when you're finished, 'kay?" then, she closed her door.

Chizu gave Ayane a look while Ayane raised her brow.

"You're not thinking about that, or are you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Chizu grinned.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^


	6. Saturday Night: Loopholes

**(A.N.) **

***sighs in relief* So, that's that. I just wanna update before my birthday and I'm going to try to update at least twice a month or so. I wanna finish this so I can move on. *smiles***

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

It was a bright night. The moon was full and the cicadas were as loud as ever. The moon's pure light was shining through every window of the manor while a door with a number 2 slightly creaked open and the wooden floor gave a groan or two.

"Hey. Make your feet light or they'll gonna hear us." A voice scolded softly.

"Sorry." The other one replied. They walked towards the fourth room, slowly and surely. The first person held the knob and turned it momentarily to the right.

The door clicked.

The first person gave a happy thumbs-up to the second one. But before they could open the door, the wooden floor began to groan again. Except, they weren't walking, at all. The second person was about to scream for her life when the first one covered her mouth, telling her that they should just keep quiet. The third person looked like he was maneuvering through the dark, but at the same time, he was walking towards the fourth room also. He switched on his phone and looked around as his light filled the corridor.

But he wasn't expecting to see two other people in the dark too.

Kazehaya can almost give out a shriek at the sight of the other two persons but, just in time, Ayane placed her other hand over Kazehaya's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Ayane asked, surprised. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"I wash ghoing thu chuck tha las rhum.." he mumbled, still with Ayane's hand on his lips.

"Oh, sorry." Ayane instantly removed her hand,

"Come on. Let's go."

Ayane opened the door and found that it was pitch black. Her hand found its way on a light switch on the wall and saw what exactly the room is, and what it contained.

It was a library. A circular one with the shelves implanted on the wall.

"Woah." Chizu mumbled as she closed the door behind her, her eyes not taking itself off the books.

"Why wouldn't she tell us _this_ in the first place?" Kazehaya asked, walking towards one of the shelves.

"Maybe there's something hidden beneath all of this." Ayane said, her hands on the glass case in the middle of the room. Inside of it was an opened book, but rather than words, it had symbols written on it.

"I wonder what this means.."

"Hey, Ayane-chan! Look at this!" Chizu bent over to a pile of books on one corner,

"They all have bookmarks on it."

"Really?" Kazehaya went to Chizu to see for himself,

"Oh.."

Ayane observed the room again. Why wouldn't Miaka let them enter this room? Might t be that they would discover Miaka's secret if she led them in? Ayane's eyes landed on a book rack nearby. And from where she was standing, she can already read what was in the cover. She made her way toward the rack, yet unfortunately, Kazehaya walked there first.

"Oh. Look at this," Kazehaya grabbed the book and read the title,

"_Vermillion Horizon_ by Jane Evans."

…

"Can you repeat that?" Chizu asked. She was still browing the books with bookmarks in it when Kazehaya spoke. This time, she was walking towards him.

Is it too late?

Then, there was a sound of broken glass.

"Chizu!"

"That was unexpected.." Chizu groaned as she stood up from the glass case. Sad to say, the glass case broke. But, nothing punctured Chizu's skin. Ayane helped her friend to get up while Kazehaya looked at why Chizu tripped.

Another book.

"Are you alright?" Ayane asked, looking at Chizu.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chizu replied, looking at the glass case,

"I'm soo busted for tripping over _that_."

"Look." Kazehaya once again picked up the book from the floor and showed it to the two ladies,

"_The Fated_, Jane Evans."

"Jane Evans? Isn't that–"

The door opened.

"I knew I'd find you here." the brunette lady sighed and the sight of the broken glass case gave her sleepy face a pained one.

"Sorry. That will be my fault." Chizu tried to laugh it off. Miaka observed the room again, her hazel eyes checking if each book was in place. Her eyes froze. The book on the rack was now placed on the coffee table, and the book on the floor was now nowhere to be seen. And the only one whose hands aren't visible to her is..

"Kazehaya. What book do you have there?" Miaka asked, placing her arms on her chest.

"U-Uhm.." Kazehaya mumbled out.

"Here." he handed the book over to Miaka.

"Return it to where it was before." she ordered as Kazehaya placed it back on the floor.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Miaka sighed once again as she walked towards the coffee table, held the book and returned it to the rack.

"Miaka. Can I ask something?" Kazehaya said, trying to make his voice hard.

"Who's the author of the book '_Vermillion Horizon_'?"

"Jane Evans." Miaka mumbled, her eyes fixed on the book rack.

"Who's Jane Evans?" Kazehaya asked, one more time.

Miaka turned to look at Kazehaya, her eyes sad.

"My dead mother."

The cicadas were the only ones loud enough to fill the silence.

"I-I didn't mean to ask–"

"That's okay. If you're wondering about the name, I was named after her. Nothing more."

"Sorry we went to this room without telling you, Miaka." Ayane spoke.

"Go to bed." Miaka told the three of them. Without another word, the door closed shut.

…

Miaka got the book with the symbols underneath the broken glass as she slumped back on one of the couches in the library. She browsed it for awhile and eventually closed it shut. She looked at the cover,

"How will I ever.."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

After Chizu, Ayane and Kazehaya told their 'good nights' to each other, the y silently entered their rooms. Kazehaya yawned as he closed the door and saw the bathroom lights turned on. Sawako was also out of her bed.

"Sawako?" Kazehaya knocked at the bathroom door. It opened in response.

"Oh, Shota." Sawako already changed into her pajamas. She fell asleep awhile ago when she was still in her casual attire.

"You're back."

With no reply, Kazehaya smiled lightly and landed on his bed. Sawako stared at him.

"Did something happened? I think I heard a glass break."

"Just an accident. Chizu tripped." Kazehaya said, looking at Sawako.

"Is Chizu-chan alright?" Sawako asked, obviously concerned about her friend.

"She is." he said as Sawako turned off the lights and made her way to her bed.

"Good night." Sawako greeted, tucking herself under her sheets.

"Good night." Kazehaya replied, adjusting his position.

..

…

….

"Hey, Sawako."

No response, Kazehaya smiled.

"I love you."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.


	7. Sunday's a Rush: Here Comes Monday

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

Sunday went by smoothly. After packing up their things and eating their breakfast, they traveled back to town, telling each other, 'see you tomorrow!'.

_The next day.._

"Good morning, Chizu."

"Morning, Yano-chin!" Chizu smiled, stretching her arms in front of her.

"Where's Miaka?"

"She just went to the bathroom."

"Did you hear?"

"The newbie's another stick-up."

"She's just fake."

"Yeah, right."

"Do you know? She's.."

"Pity." Miaka mumbled as she continued to walk towards the bathroom. But, the rumors just didn't stop there.

Sawako was humming her way towards the 3rd floor when she heard people shouting in the bathroom. It was still early, not much crowd has gathered yet. She leaned on the wall and listened.

"Who began them?" it was Miaka's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you know them."

"I don't."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Miaka groaned. Sawako peeked inside and saw Miaka gripping another girl's collar. The other girl pushed Miaka away and she let go of the girl's collar.

"Just because you're a bitchy a—"

"Don't even say **that** word." Miaka glared, the girls backed off a step.

"Once I find out it's you who started it.." the brunette started to threaten them,

"You know what I can do." then, she walked away. Sawako grabbed her bag and ran to their classroom, as fast as she could.

"Are you serious?"

"It couldn't be."

"That was what I was thinking about too." Sawako slightly frowned while she, Chizu and Ayane talked about what happened earlier.

"What do you think it was, the 'A' word?" Chizu asked Ayane for opinions, as well as Sawako. Ayane pretty much looked blank.

"Architect?"

"Artist?"

"Wait. Is it even a profession?"

"Actress?" Sawako's guess made the three of them silent. It could make sense; the perfect body, the wavy hair, the different appearance without the glasses.

"Well, it—"

The classroom door slid open and Miaka walked towards her seat. She dropped her bag on the floor and and slumped back on her chair, placing her right knee over her left one, her face looking annoyed. The homeroom teacher entered the classroom as well while the other students left standing took their seats.

"Hey, Kazehaya." Miaka turned to her seatmate.

"Did you bring it?"

"Oh. Yeah," Kazehaya pulled out a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"EH~? Why so?" Miaka played a frown on her face while Kazehaya just tried to laugh the topic off.

"I'll bring it tomorrow, okay?"

Sawako was staring at them, though they seemed to be too busy to notice. It was like what happened to Kurumi and Kazehaya back then. Like Deja-Vu or something. She became hesitant for a moment. But pulled it back for a second because she knew Kazehaya loved her, absolutely positive.

...

_Or does he?_

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Ayane answered her noisy cellphone.

"Do you know what Kazehaya's locker number is?" the person at the other end of the line asked. A brunette sophomore was folding a neat paper into four, gazing at the locker cabinets.

"What's with Kazehaya's locker, Mia?" Ayane asked, intruiged.

"I'm gonna do the plan. Span is until tomorrow." she looked around, holding her phone next to her ear.

"Why so early? You've been here for less than a week."

"Don't you know? Rumors are spreading, Ayane. I'm running out of time..

_I have to get out of here."_

Ayane sighed,

"526. Are you sure of what you'll be doing?"

"Yes. I am." she carefully slid a tiny piece of paper into the said locker number,

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah.." Ayane's voice sounded unsure for a second,

"Can I trust you with _them_?"

...

Miaka smiled.

"Of course, you can." the conversation was over.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

**Sorry folks. That was really short. Exams just ended but the activities are all piled up afterwards. I hope you like it and feel free to review, kay? *smiles* See you in the next chapter_!_**


	8. Monday: Nothing Spoiled

...

"Another one, Kazehaya?"

"You sure got something."

"I don't think that's the right idea.." Kazehaya stared at the small pink envelope that had a short confession letter inside. He just came to school that morning, finding _that_ on his locker.

_Dear Kazehaya,_

_ I've been wanting to tell you my feelings since the day I first saw you. You're inspiring, I feel like I'm being carried on puffy clouds whenever you pass by, head-over-heels. Please stay in your classroom later this afternoon, and I'll meet you there. I'll finally get to say what I've been wanting to say._

_ Give me this chance, can you?_

_...  
><em>

It had no name, that's sure. He had no idea who it was.

"But, doesn't she know that you're already in a relationship?" Ayane asked, referring to the girl who gave him the letter.

"Yeah, that should make sense." Chizu added, wondering for herself.

"I'm not sure." Kazehaya frowned a bit.

"You should go clear that misunderstanding with her." Sawako suggested, her face just innocent.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Kazehaya smiled at her,

"I will."

...

"Hey, Ayane."

"Hm?"

"Where's Miaka, by the way?"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Yeah. Thanks." Miaka was there in the second floor corridor, smiling at someone new.

"Miaka."

"Oh, Ayane. How's-" instead of greeting back, Ayane pulled her childhood friend away from the public.

"What's up?" Miaka continued to asked as they reached the school garden, Ayane stopped pulling for a bit.

"I'm not so sure about this." Ayane looked at her, her eyes somehow worried.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure." the long brunette assured the orange head.

"How do you know that?"

Miaka just can't help but smile at response,

"Because, this is what I do,

..And I'll be needing your help."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Sorry, guys. Can't walk with you later after school."

"Why not? We're shopping."

"Again?"

"Well. The Book Club just asked me if I could assist them with something." Miaka pushed a smile out on her lips.

"I'll catch with you later."

"Okay, then. Let's go~" Chizu cheered as she headed towards the door, with Sawako and Ayane behind her. Miaka was packing up her things and saw Kazehaya do the same thing. Except, he was staring at a pink envelope, his mind obviously deep.

"You're gonna wait for that?" Miaka asked, not even looking at Kazehaya, but at what she's doing.

"Yeah." Kazehaya said, keeping the small envelope in his pocket,

"It's just a misunderstanding."

Miaka chuckled a bit, placing the strap of her bag on her shoulders.

"I don't believe it is."

…

Miaka looked around. She was too busy thinking about what to do later to notice that it was just the two of them left in their classroom. She looked at the wall clock, it was already 5 in the afternoon. Enough time to do everything. She got her cellphone from her bag and typed down a few letters and hit send. She walked to the door and opened it. But,

"Hey," she mumbled, gripping the strap of her bag, and closed the door instead.

"Miaka?" Kazehaya said, his voice unsure. Miaka removed her pigtails, showing off more of her wavy brown hair and dropped her bag beside her.

"I.."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

_'Come earlier.'_

Ayane stared at her cellphone screen. Then pulled off the most anguished face she ever knew.

"Oh, shoot!" Ayane slapped her forehead,

"I forgot my ballpen in our room. Let's go back."

"Don't you have extras at home?" Chizu asked. They were about a few meters away from school already and it will be tiring to head back.

"I don't." Ayane lied.

"Can't we just buy one later?" Sawako suggested. Well, there might be other options.

"But, it's a special ballpen!" Ayane pulled her two friends with her, walking back to their school.

"Whoa. Okay, Yano-chin." Chizu laughed,

"Take it easy, will ya?"

_'I hope this will be worth it, Miaka.'_

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**(A.N.)**

**Sorry if it's another cliffhanger. But, it's all I can spoil, for now. Anyway, one more chapter left. Well, I'm not so sure myself. *chuckles* Or if I'm motivated, I'll extend it a bit more. *smiles* Thanks for reading_!_**


	9. Monday Afternoon: The Play

**(A.N.) **

**Please don't kill me for the things I've written down there. It's just all part of the plot. *nervous* P-Please review and tell me what you think. *hides in a safe corner***

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"I.."

"Hmm?" Kazehaya stood up.

"Miaka? What are you-" but then, the said girl placed her right hand on the boy's chest, pushing him down to his seat. While her other hand removed her glasses and positioned it on top of the boy's desk.

"Ka.."

She sat on his lap.

"ze.."

Then, instead of just sitting there, she faced him, with her legs wide open.

"haya.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving Kazehaya speechless.

"We need to talk." she whispered, straight through his ear.

"A-About what?" he asked, obviously awkward and nervous in this kind of situation.

"About what you think." she smiled, gently caressing his soft black hair.

"About what I think?" Kazehaya repeated, no so sure himself.

Their bodies were so close, that he can't just normally breathe. Her scent was very intoxicating, and sweet.

"Yeah. I need to know what you think." Miaka repeated, hugging him tighter and letting his face bury itself in her neck.

…

"I'm not interested, in you." Kazehaya answered as he pulled back from Miaka's neck, his face serious.

She then stared at him, observing every detail of his face, checking if he's telling the truth.

…

And yet, it pretty much looked like it.

"Oh. Good. I'm not too." she replied as she hugged Kazehaya closer again, inhaling his manly aroma.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Are you sure you left it? Maybe you just misplaced it somewhere.." Chizu asked, since it's just too tiring to march all the way back to their classroom.

"I'm sure I left it there.." Ayane tried to look away, her eyes landing on the school's structure.

"What are we still doing here? Let's go!" Chizu led the way inside the school as Ayane and Sawako followed her.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"You..what? Then what are you-"

"I'm just pulling someone's leg." Miaka cut off Kazehaya's words and gazed at the door. No one's coming, yet.

"Whose leg are you pulling?" Kazehaya demanded, holding Miaka's shoulders and pushing her away from him.

"Yours and Sawako's." Miaka grinned at the innocent boy.

"That isn't funny." he murmured, placing his arms across his chest. Miaka managed to let off a small chuckle for his childishness as she turned her eyes at the door once again.

"Oh, well. Time's up already."

…

"It was nice talking to you, Shota." before Kazehaya can ever answer, Miaka wrapped her arms around his neck once again, letting their noses touch and placed her lips merely an inch away from his.

She heard the door slid open as she smiled.

"Time's up? What are you talk-"

…

"S-S-Sho...ta?" the sudden voice muttered out like she ran out of air to breathe. Kazehaya turned his head and saw who it is.

It's as if the world just crumbled beneath him.

Her name almost unspeakable.

"S-Sawako?"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

Sawako's face began to melt, her lips unable to speak. She was shocked, no wonder. She ran away, towards nowhere. Just running, with irreplaceable tears on her cheeks.

"Sawako! Wait!" Kazehaya stood up from his chair and chased her. When he finally caught up with her, he hugged her without anymore hesitation. He could just feel her frail body shaking and her wet cheeks soaking a part of his shirt. Then, she began to push Kazehaya away. And he was the one to blame.

"Sawako, I.." Kazehaya hugged her tighter and managed to whisper,

"I'm sorry."

The noise subsided. Then, Kazehaya knew that it was his chance now to explain.

"Forget what you saw. I don't like Miaka. I like you more. Even if there were a hundred, or a million girls, asking me to love them, I'd still pick you."

Kazehaya paused for a moment,

"I'll always do."

Sawako shook her head and broke the hug.

"I-I-I..can't.. I can't.."

Kazehaya stared at her.

"I need to think." Sawako lowered her head.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I-I do.."

"That's enough." Kazehaya smiled as he reached for Sawako's hand and held it with his,

"I love you too." he gave a light kiss on her cheek, which made Sawako blush, obviously.

"Let's go back and clear some stuff, okay?" Kazehaya asked while Sawako nodded in agreement. He pulled Sawako with him, holding her hand until they reached their destination.

…

On the other hand.

Chizu and Ayane were just standing there, a few meters from Miaka, who was also doing the same thing. Yet, Chizu was the one who didn't stand the silence.

"You slut!" Chizu charged herself towards Miaka, who was just about to put her glasses on after what she did to Kazehaya. The sight of angry Chizu didn't seem to bother her.

"Chizu! Don't-!" Ayane shouted, trying to reach Chizu. However,

Slap.

…

Thud.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.


	10. Aftermath: Already Gone

**(A.N.)**

**So, yeah. This is the last chapter and it's a bit longer. However, after this, I'm gonna work on my Vocaloid fic. But, I love KnT as well. *smiles* And oh. Thanks for those who reviewed, okay? I really really really appreciate them. *thumbs up***

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

_On the other hand._

_Chizu and Ayane were just standing there, a few meters from Miaka, who was also doing the same thing. Yet, Chizu was the one who didn't stand the silence._

_"You slut!" Chizu charged herself towards Miaka, who was just about to put her glasses on after what she did to Kazehaya. The sight of angry Chizu didn't seem to bother her._

_"Chizu! Don't-!" Ayane shouted, trying to reach Chizu. However,_

_Slap._

…

_Thud._

_.._

"Stop it, Chizu!" Ayane wrapped her arms around Chizu's to restrain her from any more movement. Chizu's slap made Miaka fall to her knees, her cheek red, her glasses lying so lifelessly beside her.

"She was just tricking us, Yano-chin!" Chizu jerked away from Ayane's hold and went towards Miaka again,

"She made friends with us, but just for Kazehaya!"

But, Ayane caught up with her once more.

"No she's not!" Ayane pointed out to Chizu, gripping her wrist.

"She's a slut! Doesn't she know that Sawako loves Kazehaya more than she did with him?" Chizu struggled to get awyay from Ayane and the sight of Miaka just burned her eyes.

"Chizu, stop it! She's not-"

**"I don't care!"** impatiently, Chizu snapped at Ayane's persistence and went towards Miaka again.

"I can't forgive anyone who hurts Sawako!" She didn't understand why her best friend was defending this 'traitor', at all. It was just..too confusing. Miaka's face was lowered, some of her long hair covering her face. Chizu stared at Miaka in blank anger.

"She told me she was willing to put Sawako and Kazehaya closer." Ayane spoke up, once again. And yet, this time, Chizu halted.

...

"What?" Chizu mouthed, finally calming down. Miaka slumped down on the floor, sighing deeply in relief.

"She told me all about this last night, Chizu." Ayane informed her. She went towards Miaka, helping her stand while picking up her glasses.

"Sawako and Kazehaya are going to be just fine."

Ayane looked as Miaka held her nose, small drops of fresh blood prickling through her fingers.

"Oh, dear." Miaka mumbled as she got her handkerchief and wiped off the blood. She tilted her head up a bit.

"You okay?" Ayane asked while Miaka slowly nodded her head.

...

"I-I'm s-sorry.." Chizu muttered out, her hands shaking because of guilt.

"I d-didn't know a-anything.."

"It's alright, Chizu-chan." Miaka smiled at Chizu, who, on the other hand, couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I'M SO SORRY~!" Chizu hugged Miaka abruptly, her tears exploding all over.

"I EVEN MADE YOUR NOSE BLEED! WAAA~!"

"It's okay. It's okay." Miaka comforted Chizu, hugging her back, smiling at her cry-baby self while trying not to get her nose crushed.

"You sure? Didn't I bruise your cheek or something?" Chizu sniffed in her tears as she held Miaka's face and looked for any injuries. Chizu's brunette friend chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nothing major, Chizu-chan."

"Thank goodness." Chizu hugged her once more.

..

"I'm glad that went off without much trouble." Ayane herself smiled as she sighed in relief.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Oh. You're back." Ayane turned to the two couple,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kazehaya scratched the back of his neck.

"I just want to clear something.." Sawako spoke and it's like the world just stopped and listened.

"Miaka. You are not allowed to do that again. Because Kazehaya's my boyfriend now."

"Oh please. I know my boundaries." Miaka wiped off the blood that stained her hands and sat on someone's chair.

"So don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Kazehaya asked, noticing the blood.

"Nothing." Miaka immediately answered, avoiding the topic.

"Anymore clarifications, Sawako-chan?"

"U-Uhh," Sawako mumbled,

"I think that's-"

"I have one." Kazehaya stated, determined to clarify everything.

"I'm open." Miaka looked at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Why did you do this?"

Miaka sighed,

"I wanted to see how your love story goes. I'm just here because of that."

"But what about the actress thing?" Chizu asked, also eager to know.

"Actress?" Miaka raised a brow and chuckled.

"I'm not an actress, heck no. I'm an author."

..

"So that explains it.." Sawako murmured, conclusions continuously popping up from her head.

"Wait. Does that mean that..?"

"Yes. My next book is your story." Miaka smiled at the lovebirds.

"Thank you Miaka-chan!" Sawako immediately bowed in respect.

"Oh, no. No need to do that." Miaka smiled once again, waving her hands in front of her.

"Hey, Yano-chin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me you knew all these before."

"Yeah. I do."

"WHAT? You didn't even tell me~"

"But I still don't think you needed to do that to Kazehaya." Ayane scolded Miaka.

"You didn't know that part?" Chizu asked.

"No. She just kept it to herself." Ayane shrugged.

"Well," Miaka wondered for herself.

"A good story doesn't come easy right?" she wiped her glasses with the end of her skirt.

"But. Isn't it just rude to do that?" Ayane asked, for the last time.

"I—We didn't do anything deep, Ayane-chan." she placed on her eyeglasses and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And besides," she gazed away towards the mirror, watching the sky slowly change into orange.

_"I already have my eyes on somebody else."_

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Miaka Jane Evans has just transferred out yesterday." Class 2-D's homeroom teacher looked at his handwritten note,

"And she bids all her friends farewell."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Do you think she'll mail us back?" Sawako and the others stared into Ryu's computer monitor, the typing signal blinking as if it's telling them to type something already.

"Of course she will." Ayane smiled assuringly.

"She types down something all the time, anyway."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Miaka."

"Yes, Father?"

Her father smiled.

"What color binding would you want?"

"Oh, come on, Father." Miaka pushed back her chair from her monitor and looked at him.

"I can decide that for myself. Or can't I?"

"Well, I'm just suggesting." her Father smiled, placing down the samples on her desk.

"Thanks, Father."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Miaka-chan!"

"Hey, take it easy." Miaka smiled at them,

"I did promise that I would give them to you personally, right?" The book club members nodded their heads in response.

"So, here you go." Miaka handed out a book to each member. And they just can't help but scream, in delight.

"I can't believe this!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

"Thank you, Miaka-chan!" they all said in chorus.

"You're welcome." she smiled as she turned around and began to walk away.

"I thought you were gone already."

"I was. I just dropped by."

"Oh."

"Take care of yourself, hmm?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Oh. Wait. I almost forgot." Miaka stopped walking and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"This is for you and her." Miaka smiled.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"Wow."

"Is this really it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sawako held the book in awe. She flipped the velvet colored hard cover and saw the title, "Endless Horizon."

"Beautiful." Sawako mumbled, turning the next page.

_'For Shota Kazehaya and Sawako Kuronuma; May your love for each other last forever.' _

_- **The End.**_


End file.
